Destroyer
Destroyer is the main antagonist of Ultraman Zapper, Season 2 of The Ultraman from X95, and one of the main antagonists of Ultraman Blast and Ultraman Zapper: The Movie alog with Ultraman Xander. He is the interdimensional demon of the multiverse and is one of the strongest beings in the universe. He also fused with Ultraman Xander to form the Ultra-Demon Destroyer Xander. Powers and Abillities Destruction Ray: A green beam of dark energy that can kill 5 average Ultras or even Sparker, Flash, and Crystallus at the same time. Darkness Slash: Similar to Tiga's Hand Slash but made of dark energy. Summoning: He can summon his lieutenants even if they have been previously destroyed. Annhilation Death Beam: A stronger version of the Destruction Ray that can destroy a country. Giga Destruction Death Ray: An extremely strong ray stronger than the Annhilation Death Beam: Just as strong as the Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon. Chaos Mode: He transforms into his true form, and is surrounded by a dark aura.It increases his power by 7x. NOTE: All attacks below are exclusive to Chaos Mode: Apocalypse Ray: An extremely strong ray. Just as strong as a combination of Zapper, and Blast's rays. Slightly stronger than the Annhilation Death Beam. Ultimate Extinction Ray: The strongest beam in his arsenal: It can destroy 1/4of the entire Earth. Demon Slash: A stronger version of the Darkness Slash. Revival: He can revive anybody. Demon Dynamite: A strong move that is equal to the Destruction Ray. History Destroyer was the result of a Black hole (similar to the unrelated SpaceGodzilla) and was the destroyer of all worlds. He started by destroying Planet Juran. Luckily it was evacuated by Ultraman Cosmos. Ultraman Cosmos was quickly defeated by him. Suddenly, a sphere of light appeared and took him to another universe, telling him "I am Ultraman King. You have faced the greatest threat since Dark Lugiel. Destroyer eventually found a random planet inhabited by human like creatures. They were only saved by the arrival of Ultraman Noa, who banished him to another dimension. Unfortunately, that dimension, or universe, was the Showa Universe. Destroyer eventually found himself in the Land of Light. Every Ultra fought him one by one until only Ultraman Cosmos and King were standing, as Cosmos took refuge there. Ultraman King fought him but nobody won until King absorbed his power and threw it away. Now weakened, Destroyer was defeated by Ultraman Cosmos. He dri,fted himself into the universe that he met his rival, the Nebula X95 of the Future Universe. He regained consciousness and he set his eyes on Earth. Ultraman Zapper Destroyer eventually formed his army, with his two generals, Demon Darkness and Dachrow with him in commanding it. They eventually sent Dragonus, to Earth, but met opposition in the form of Ultraman Zapper. He quickly defeated Dragonus. Destroyer sent even more of his army, including his generals, but all failed. Having enough, he resurrected all his troops and finally fought Zapper one by one, with him gaining his Chaos Mode again in mid-battle. But all of a sudden, every Ultra appeared and fought the army. He was eventually defeated by Zapper's Electro Mode with the help of everyone. But he said something before he died: he said "I will not fall...., I am eternal, I will be back, I shall retu........" Before he eventually exploded Meeting Dark Lugiel His remains were blasted into space, but found by Dark Lugiel, who was resurrected by unknown means, and was revived. Destroyer agreed to being his right-hand man. They both enjoyed the destruction of everything,. However, they would meet a threat in the form of an Ultra like his old rival, Ultraman Blast. However, in the end, out of frustration, Destroyer killed Dark Lugiel and decided to fight him. In his luck, Zapper was also with Blast and decided to come down. Fighting with Blast and 2nd Defeat When he came down, he immediately fought and defeated both of them. However, things seemed to turn for the worse in Destroyer's side, as he was easily destroyed by Ultraman Photon who bombarded him with attacks so powerful that he just exploded, with his head blasted into space. Alliance with Xander Luckily for him, his head was retrieved by Ultraman Xander and they quickly made an alliance with each other. They both increased each other's power. They eventually decided to destroy a planet that was full of life. Luckily, they were both stopped by Blast,, wearing his Cosmo Aegis, fought them. They were evenly matched, but Blast started to lose. He was saved by the arrival of Ultraman Zapper in his Electro Mode. Blast and Zapper fought Destroyer and Zapper respectively and won. However, things seemed to turn to their favor when their revived former troops killed Blast. However, Zapper killed the remaining. After 15 minutes, they both created some of the strongest robots created, the Mercury robots. However, first, they decided to release EX Firestrike, but was defeated, so they sent the robots. Zapper had a hard time with them. By surprise, Ultraman Plasma helped out Zapper and defeated them. But the threat became worse when the Kaiju, Seijin, Robots, and Aliens formed into Psycho, a chimera monster. Luckily, they were helped by the three other Nebula Bros., Sparker, Flash, and Crystallus, and worked together to defeat it. Soon, the two came down and beat everybody except Zapper. They fused into the extremely powerful Destroyer Xander. They eventually beat him, but Ultraman Blast was revived by the hopes of the humans and healed Zapper. The two fused into Ultraman Photon once more and shifted their battle to Jupiter's moon, where they defeated Destroyer Xander for good using the Photon Ray. =